In the construction industry, levels are used to ensure that structural members are installed in their exact intended orientations. Levels include plural vials normally secured to the level frame for ascertaining the orientation of substantially horizontal, vertical or angled surfaces. In certain jobs, work pieces are metallic such as metal beams or pipes. Aluminum levels easily slip off the metal such metal surfaces making it difficult to perform necessary measurements and ascertain the exact orientation of the work pieces. For these jobs, it is best to use levels with magnets in the measuring surface for attraction of the level to the work piece. Magnets built into the level measuring surface significantly reduce slippage of the level off the work surface.
Heavy-duty levels, of course, require magnets of significant strength with strong magnetic attraction to the work piece. On the other hand, such strong magnetic attraction requires application of a large force for pulling the level away from the work piece. Such strong magnetic attraction and oppositely-directed pulling force exert a substantial strain on the connection between the magnet and the level frame. As a result, many prior magnet-level connections weaken and, eventually, magnets detach from level frame making such level inoperable for use on metal work pieces and overall shortening life of the level.
Another significant factor effecting the life of magnet connection to level frame are various impacts caused by the occasional dropping of the level or other disruptive occurrences at a construction site.
There have been various prior arrangements for mounting magnets to level frame. Such arrangements, however, have problems and disadvantages rendering them problematic in many situations. Certain devices of the prior art are disadvantageous in requiring use of adhesives which age and change their characteristics due to such factors as exposure to very high or very low temperatures. Such connections become disassembled after a much shorter periods of time then the intended life of the level.
There is a need for an improved level which overcomes the aforementioned problems. It would be desirable to have a level with a magnet which is reliably secured to the level body without reliance on adhesives. It would be advantageous to have a magnet secured to a level in a way which sustains repetitive stress of pulling the level against magnetic force and would remain intact despite dropping and other accidental impacts.